


After Death

by Moerae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moerae/pseuds/Moerae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta began to wonder if she'd ever meet her Equius in the dream bubbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Death

Time moves differently in the dream bubbles. In some, what has only been a minute is a decade in others. Equius had lived for what felt like a decade in his. He knew he was dead, his death being all too memorable to forget easily.  
The only thing that he truly wanted to know was if his moirail was fine. That was the one thing the dream bubbles had yet to yield. His death was something he was well adjusted, and unlike some of the other trolls, was not a sore subject. He had been killed by a highblood, after all. However, Nepeta was a topic he dared not talk about.  
Equius did assume that the alpha Nepeta was fine, alive and well, as he had yet to see her. It was almost comforting to know that in almost every other timeline Equius and Nepeta had died together, but it left an alpha Equius without his Moirail.  
The dream bubble he was in changed, and he frowned. This was not his memory. He was in a dark cave, the walls red. Drawings covered one wall, and he recognised the symbols of the quadrants. They were drawings of his friends and their potential quadrant relationships. And to his shock, Nepeta was adding adjustments to the wall.  
He had no doubt that this was the alpha Nepeta. His voice broke as he whispered her name, and she turned to him. For a brief moment he thought she was still alive, but as she looked at him, her eyes turned white. She looked just as she did on the day he died, apart from the white eyes, and before he even processed what was happening, she tackled him in a hug.  
“Equius!” she cried. Equius was not accustomed to this level of affection anymore, and in truth he had not yet been accustomed to that level of affection when alive. He still feared what his strength might do in the dream bubbles, but he slowly let his arms wrap around the smaller troll.  
And it was there that their ghosts died as Lord English ripped through the bubbles, wrapped in each other’s embrace. It was there that they died happy and unknowing of the horror awaiting them.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is a dream bubble au where everything works a bit differently and Lord English shows up uninvited. I know it doesn't work in canon, but it was a friend's request that I wrote this.


End file.
